Jay Birds and Police Cars
by The Bane of Immortals
Summary: Alisha Jay. Completely normal is the only way to describe her, and it is all she will ever be. However, the being she meets while vacationing at one of her father's cabins, is the complete opposite. Not your average 'OC' fic. Transformers Prime with selective elements from IDW/MTMTE. Takes place before and during the TFP timeline. (NOT OcxProwl)
1. Of Glowing Blue Liquids and Vents

**I have spent about an hour of my life debating the name of this story. It's going to suck.**

 ** _...You have been warned._**

 **Important (Maybe?) note at the bottom~**

* * *

BANG!

The brunette rolled over in her bed, muttering something incomprehensible before pulling the warm blanket back up and over her shoulders. She snuggled sleepily into the single pillow on her small bed, preparing to fall back into slumber…

 _ **CRASH!**_

" _Ok! I'm up!"_

Alisha was up like a shot at the second loud noise, already swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and into the floor barely a second after she completely awoke. She took a moment to brush the sleep out of her eyes and stretch before moving again, this time reaching for a smart phone on the table beside her. She clicked a button on the side and the screen flashed to life.

 _2:41 A.M._

 _September 21_

The brunette sighed, ("Stupid loud noises…Waking me up…") her hands reaching up to brush the frizzy bush she called hair behind her ears and place a pair of square glasses on her face. She blinked a few time to adjust to the sudden clarity and then glanced over to the window when another rumbling noise echoed around outside, just barely loud enough to lightly rattle the floorboards," Another storm…?" She murmured in confusion," There wasn't supposed to be-"

A loud meow brought Alisha's attention to the doorway of her bedroom where a small black tabby cat was looking at her expectantly. She jumped, startled, at the noise, but calmed quickly and sent a glare at the feline. The cat scratched its chin on the doorframe nonchalantly before leaping up onto a desk in the corner and sitting down," I'm not going to pet you. It's three in the morning." Alisha frowned at the cat slightly, "And because you scared the living hell out of me." A purr rumbled from its throat.

Another muffled noise echoed from outside and Alisha turned her gaze over to the window once again," That's right… I was going to check the weather. I need to know whether or not I should go get those rocking chairs inside…" She clicked the power button on the phone, flinching when the bright screen blinded her for a moment.

"Four new messages… Probably from Felisha. Knowing her, she probably sent them not even an hour ago," She clicked on her inbox and let out a small laugh when she caught sight of the time, which was indeed about an hour before she awoke. She skimmed the messages, deeming them not important enough to respond to right then and swiftly opened the weather app.

Alisha rolled her eyes when the map appeared, blank as can be," I hate how long it takes for these things to load…" After a moment of staring blankly at the screen, she zoomed out on the map and caught sight of numerous splotches of green.

Nowhere near her house.

She paused for a second before standing and approaching the window to stare thoughtfully at the cloudless sky outside. Just then, a burst of sudden light flashed from somewhere out of sight accompanied by a loud 'clang'.

"Okay, thunder does not sound like someone dropped a wrench in a metal bin- What is that?" She leaned to the side of the window, trying to catch sight of the source of the light flashing around outside. The first thought that crossed her mind was that maybe someone was trying to break into the abandoned barn outside, but then she remembered that the door had been left wide open. The fact that she was miles from civilization served to confused her even more.

It could have been an animal that perhaps got a hold on the lights inside of the building, but she was positive she had those things locked to the wall with a few nails. She had to after the last time an owl decided to perch on the small lights. She could have accidently left the lights on outside as well…

 _Okay… I don't really know who else would be out here, seeing as I live in the middle of NOWHERE!_ Alisha frowned, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. She hesitated for a moment, then walked out of her room and shutting the door and locking the feline inside, much to her cat's irritation. She trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, peeking into the garage for a quick moment to see if there was any sign of what was making the noises. There was no one there.

Alisha shook her head; she was probably just hearing a stray raccoon rummaging around in the garbage cans outside the house. Or maybe one of those coyotes got in a scuffle with another animal. Though, that still didn't explain the lights…

Alisha let out a sigh and turned, intending to head back to her room and at least try to get some rest before she had to get up and begin working on her projects. So what if there was some strange person or animal doing things in her backyard? There was a slim chance that they would be able to get into her house in the first place.

And plus, she was too tired to deal with this crap.

 _They can't get into the house without setting off EVERY alarm I own. But if they do, I could just grab my airsoft gun and scar them off._ The brunette paused, _probably…_ She shrugged off the thought and continued over to the stairs, taking a second to glance out the window once more before tripping and falling in a heap onto the staircase.

" _What the hell was that?!"_ She cried, scrambling to pull herself back over to the window. Alisha stared with wide eyes at the odd, glowing liquid spattered in tiny droplets on the top right corner of the window. It was a dark cyan color and shimmered almost in a way that reminded her of oil. It gave off a luminescent glow, bright enough to light up the wall beside it, "Jesus Christ…"

The woman turned her startled gaze to the outside, noting in shock that her yard was covered in miniscule puddles of the strange liquid as well as pieces of faintly glimmering metal," What in the hell-"She hurried over to her back door, hands fumbling with the lock a moment before she finally managed to turn it. The door was pushed open cautiously,"…I don't think coyotes did this."

 _Obviously._

Alisha stepped out into the darkness of the yard, her eyes running over the small patches 'glowy-blue-stuff' littering the ground. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she began making her way over to the biggest patch. She crouched down, staring in something akin to admiration at the beautiful substance," Good god, it's so pretty…" Alisha murmered, hands reaching out to touch the glow.

She could just barely feel a faint heat radiating from the glowing substance against her fingertips when another sound echoed around the yard, emanating from the barn a few yards away. Her hands jerked back and she fell on her rump, head snapping over to the sound's origin. Alisha felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of a dim glow flickering from within the unused barn.

Through the cracks in the old wood Alisha could see a faint light- not blue like the liquid, but instead a pure white," That must have been the light I saw earlier…" She realized, standing from her crouched position and wandering over. As she approached the barn, she wondered why she hadn't noticed the origin before- it wasn't extraordinarily bright, but a few of the beams were shining out through the window and onto the side of the house.

Suddenly, just as she reached the door, it flickered off and then back on again. It blinded her for just a moment and the brunet took a second to rub her eyes before continuing into the barn.

It was as empty as ever.

Alisha glanced up and caught sight of a startled looking owl staring at her from atop a small hanging light she kept in the structure just in case of emergencies. A scowl marred her face as she prowled over to the small tool-ridden table, picking up a screwdriver and tossing it at the bird. It took off with an annoyed squawk, swooping down towards the door and vanishing out into the night," And stay out you stupid bird!" She hissed.

The young woman let out a yawn that faded into a sigh, turning off the light and exiting the barn, wincing at the loud slam that echoed from the door. She frowned, glancing over the blue liquid and metal that covered her yard," Y'know what? I bet you I'm being pranked. That's totally it, someone wanted to pull a fast one on the crazy-lady-in-the-mountains, eh?" Her frown turned into a full on scowl," Whatever, I can deal with this stupid crap in the morning. I really want to know where they got that glow stuff though… Probably from the inside of a glow stick or something. God knows these kids are stupid enough to do it."

She marched back over to the back door and nearly yanked her arm right out of its socket when it didn't open. Alisha stared in disbelief at the white chipped paint," How the hell did I lock myself out of my own house?!" She asked the air incredulously. _Well, it's not really my house, its dad's, but…_

"Whatever," she huffed, irritation rising," I'll just go through the garage!"

Alisha made her way to the front of the house, spitefully kicking one of the stray metal pieces on her way. It clattered noisily onto the broken cement sidewalk pieces but she took no notice, intent on breaking back into her own house and sleeping the last few precious hours before she had to wake up again.

She absentmindedly pushed her glasses closer to her eyes and let her head fall back as she turned the corner, pausing for a moment to gaze up at the bright stars shining above her. The tiny dots glowed in the darkness alongside the half-moon, which was almost bright enough to light the area around her. A sigh left her mouth and she turned away from the sky to face the garage door.

Her brows furrowed and she leaned down, catching sight of the light peeking through the space between the metal door and the ground. Alisha frowned once again in confusion, had she not closed the door completely? Almost exactly as she finished the thought, a loud crash of metal hitting the ground rang through the night air, emanating from within the garage.

Alisha jumped, startled, and clumsily flailed for a brief moment before she was able to regain her footing. She stared blankly at the wide metal door for a few moments before finally grasping what had just happened. _Someone's in my garage…_

 _And the noises weren't just from the stupid bird._

She took a few breaths to calm herself, ignoring the fact that she was failing to do anything other than panic more. _Okay, so we got some crazy guy messing around in my garage. That leaves two questions- what do I do and how the hell did they get in?! That door is locked tight!_ Alright, maybe the latter question wasn't important, but she was slightly curious. _Okay, never mind that doesn't matter now._

Alisha glanced around the area in search of some sort of weapon but came up short. The only object that could be used as any sort of defense was a broken metal bat that she had forgotten to throw out. _…That could work?_ She paused only for a moment before quietly taking the broken bat from its place under a dark green bush.

She turned once she had acquired her weapon and clutched it to her chest, taking a few steps towards the door. _Oh my god, I'm actually doing this right now. Oh my god-_

She stopped about half a meter away from the door, _oh god, what if they have a gun or something? I mean, I could just stay out here for the night. That would be totally fine-_ From somewhere within the woods, the sound of a branch snapping echoed out. She shuddered, _I just can't win, can I?_

Alisha kneeled on the ground, getting an idea. She laid her head on the ground and peeked through the gap, trying to catch sight of the mystery person in her garage, but was unable to see completely due to her glasses not allowing her to lean down completely. When she took them off, the only sight that met her eyes was a collage of fuzzy blurs.

Standing, the woman bit her lip and fingered the handle of the broken bat. The best option was the one she didn't favor, as always.

Alisha gulped, reaching down to grab hold of the bottom of the door and prepared to yank it up. She hesitated, once again considering the other option- just sleeping outside and letting this stranger do whatever they were doing, but she strengthened her resolved and opened the door before she could think more on it.

The door rocketed up with a loud rumble and she raised her bat threateningly, preparing to swing before she stopped.

And stared.

Alisha had no idea what she was looking at in that moment, too caught up with the thought of bashing some nonexistent thief's head in. The moment when she realized the other being's presence, though, she swore her heart stopped.

The first detail she noticed was how tall it was, crouching as low as physically possible in the medium-sized garage. It had a body almost similar to a human's, covered in what looked like armor, but for all she knew it could have been the being's skin. There were two pairs of structures located near its back. One pair, she fearfully observed, looked almost like a pair of crimson tipped rockets perched on the top of its shoulders. The other was two symmetrical rectangular shapes placed on the being's shoulder blades. If she peered at them close enough, she could have sworn they had moved.

It was holding one of her welders in its hand with great difficulty, seemingly intent on sealing what looked to be a wound on its arm. Leaking from said wound was the same liquid she saw scattered around her yard. _So that's where it came from…_

The being's colors were a simple black and white, Alisha noticed, only excluding the odd red shapes on its head. Her eyes fell a bit and she noticed the yellow-orange glass over the area where its eyes might have been, and for some reason she had the feeling it was staring at her. Alisha held her gaze level with the colored glass as she gaped.

This would have gone on longer if Alisha would have remembered to breath. She coughed slightly, tearing her eyes away from the magnificent being to suck in a breath.

"… _?_ "

She froze, _did that thing just speak?_ She pushed her glasses up onto her face with a shaking hand, "W-What?"

The being tilted its head," My apologies, I just now acquired your species' language off of the 'World Wide Web'. I asked if your Ventilation Systems were malfunctioning."

Alisha stared for a moment. "…Huh?"

* * *

 _"Soooo... You're an alien robot. From the planet Cybertron."_

 _"That is correct. Although, a less offensive term would be 'mech'."_

 _"-And you crash landed on Earth because you ran out of fuel for your ship, which is now a few miles from somewhere that is not here."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Oh. ...So are you going to kill me for discovering you?"_

 _"That has yet to be seen."_

 _"...Oh good. I was worried I might actually live to twenty. Uh... I guess I should at least tell you my name before you start contemplating my death. Hiya, name's Alisha Jay. I'm guessing you've got a name, too?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"... Are you going to tell me?"_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _"Uh... Please?"_

 _"... My name is Prowl."_

 _"Like a cat?"_

 _There was a sigh._

* * *

 ** _Okaaaaay! First thing's first, this takes place in the_** ** _Transformers Prime_** ** _universe._**

 ** _Yes, you read that correctly. The only reason I am writing this is for one- my own personal gain(*cough*headcanons*cough*), and two- I really just want to finally post one of these damn things on this site that has killed my entire social life. And so that I may further destroy yours._**

 ** _If I decide to actually continue this, do not expect weekly updates. WEEEELL, maaaybe. It all depends on whether or not I can get my lazy ass up and actually work on this._**

 ** _So expect spontaneous updates!_**

 ** _Review please! (I guess?)_**

 ** _Tell me how I messed up! Leave tips! SHOW ME THE TRUTH!_**

 ** _~Bane-sama out!_**


	2. Of Butterflies and Thinking Thoughts

**Dear god this sucks so bad. I am terribly sorry about the rushed-ness of this chapter, but I wanted to get it published by today so I could work on this other thing I'm doing, but whatever! Enough of my lame excuses!**

 **Let's do this.**

 **(Read AN at the end pleeeeeease!)**

* * *

Alisha's father, Alexander Jay, was the owner of a small 'vacationing company'. This meant he had all sorts of cabins, small resorts, and other such things like it across the U.S. The house that Alisha now resided in was one of the few that he had in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee.

The house itself couldn't exactly be called a 'cabin' because of the size, but her father had taken quite a fondness to it and had kept it as a place for his two daughters to vacation at. At the time she had protested that neither she nor Felisha would ever use it, but he insisted until she had finally given in, despite the blatant dislike for any handout from him.

This led to her current situation; taking a break from high school in the beautiful mountains for a month before heading back to her home state of North Carolina. She wasn't looking forward to returning at all, but she had to finish her last year of high school before heading off to college.

Currently, she only had about two weeks left of her vacation before the start of school, and she planned on wasting it away by doing nothing but sleep and work on her art.

 _And well… Hang out with my new 'friend'._

Alisha wiped her forehead with her arm, attempting not to get any soap from her hands onto her face. She placed another dish in the dishrack and glanced up to the three windows, catching sight of her new best friend fiddling around with the many pieces of metal still scattered around her yard. He was carefully standing in the area of her land that wasn't covered in water and mud from the heavy rain.

The storm had started the day before; a sudden downfall that soaked both her and the land in minutes. Alisha didn't mind, though; she quite liked rain. Prowl however, seemed startled that she would willingly stay out in the pour. He mentioned that on his planet, the only rain they had was a sort of acid instead of water that could easily burn through a mech's armor in seconds. She was quick to respond with the statement that it rained water, not acid, on Earth. _Well, at least in most places._

 _"Wait- seriously? Your planet had **acid rainstorms**?!"_

 _"Yes, acid that could easily melt through almost all sorts of Cybertronian armor. The rain was usually blocked by the upper atmosphere, though."_

 _"Huh. That's actually pretty hardcore. So I'm assuming Cybertron was very 'No room for weak sauce' kind of place, am I right?"_

 _"I'm sorry, what?"_

The brunette paused in her dishwashing to watch the other being wander around her yard in wonder, curiously examining the way he moved. No matter how much she had examined him in the day before; he still fascinated her. After all, what wasn't interesting about a twenty foot sentient robot that was _alive?_

 _I wonder how that works…_ Alisha mused, _I suppose I could just ask him, but that might be rude._ A chuckle burst out of her mouth before she could stop it. _He's an alien from another planet._ _I've got an alien from another fricken'_ planet _in my yard and I thought about asking him how he's alive._ A small grin appeared on her face.

 _Yeah definitely rude._

As if sensing her constant staring, Prowl lifted his head and turned his gaze to her. Even with her slight deer-in-the-headlights expression, Alisha still managed an awkward smile and a little wave in greeting to which he nodded in return. Their gazes held for a moment longer before Prowl went back to collecting the scattered metal pieces.

Alisha's half-hearted smile fell slightly and her brows furrowed, _Can you really keep eye contact with someone with a weird pair of sunglasses for eyes?_ She paused for a moment, her gaze falling to the soapy water in the sink. She stared blankly at her reflection on the surface, beginning to become lost in thought.

 _Maybe his actual eyes are behind the sunglasses and he keeps those on to protect them from… Space dust? No, that's stupid. Well…_

Her attention was brought back to the back yard when suddenly, a wave of golden light peeked out from behind the dark clouds, illuminating the entire area. The water on the ground glimmered and the dew droplets on the grass sparkled brightly, but what caught her eyes was the sudden movement from Prowl's back. The two rectangular shapes that rested on his shoulders flicked slightly, just enough for her to notice.

 _Huh, I guess I was right; they do move._ She blinked and watched them for a moment, pondering their purpose. _They kind of look like wings now that I think of it. Maybe he can fly… No wait, they seem too small to be actual wings, but you never know- that could be what alien wings look like. …Do I sound racist?_ Alisha shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes. _Look at me, sitting here pondering whether an alien can fly and being racist and such- I've got better things to do._

Alisha tried to concentrate on cleaning the dirty plates in the sink, but her eyes kept making their way back over to Prowl and the wings on his back. They fanned out as if to soak in the sunlight when it shone, then returned to their neutral position once the clouds moved to block out the warmth.

Move in, fan out, move in, and fan out.

She watched them for a few moments until a thought occurred to her, causing her to snort quietly.

 _He looks like a giant butterfly!_

With that she focused back on her task, trying desperately to ignore the images her mind began conjuring up.

Unknown to the giggling woman, outside, Prowl was just as lost in thought as she had been. He, however, had another matter to ponder on.

The ship Prowl had arrived to Earth on had been extensively damaged when he entered the atmosphere, leaving him stranded on the backwater planet with little to no energon left in his stores.

At least for now.

Even with his very little knowledge of engineering, the tactician would still be more than capable of fixing the small craft on his own. The main issue, though, would come with acquiring the resources needed to fix said vessel. Energon would be one of those many resources needed, but that could be thought of later- after he had learned more of Earth.

Walking among the humans was obviously not an option. From the assumptions made from examining their internet, making contact with any authority of the species would not lead to a pleasant outcome.

Fortunately for the Autobot, his talents revolved _entirely_ around secrecy.

However, a question still remained unanswered in his mind.

Where would he go?

The obvious answer would be to continue his search through the many galaxies and solar systems in search of others that shared the symbol bared on his chest; but then what? Continue the age-old war between Autobot and Decepticon?

Of course he could continue to think it was simply a never ending battle between the forces of good and evil- saving the universe from the cruel Decepticons and their destructive ways. To think that, naturally, saving innocent lives (and occasionally the universe) was the Autobot way. However, that would make him rather narrow-minded.

The factions had long since lost their purpose, fighting over nothing more than the rights over a dead planet and scrabbling for fuel. He'd like to think that his loyalty remained with the cause, like many others of his race, but it seemed more and more like it remained with his hatred of the other side

Prowl shook his head and vented heavily, pausing for a moment to glace up at the clouded sky. His options were not very pleasant at the moment, but then again- were they ever?

" _Achoo! Ow, that friggen' hurt!"_

His gaze was drawn over to the female human who had discovered him. She was gently rubbing at her nose with a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she wandered over to him, "Hey, um… Prowl? I uh…." He tilted his head slightly at her, "Could… could you tell me more about uh… C..Cybertron was it? Or even you, I guess?"

Ah, he had been wondering when her curiosity would get the best of her. He dipped his head slightly in an encouraging nod, "What would you like to know?"

The woman blinked, gaze falling to the ground, "Well, anything I guess. Why did you leave? Are there more of your kind there? Are you the last one left? Did a meteor crash into your planet and kill everyone? Like the dinosaurs?" Her eyes widened behind her glasses and she looked up at him, "Oh, wow, sorry. That was a bit insensitive…"

Prowl couldn't help tiny twitch of his lips at her rambling; she almost reminded him of someone, "Ah, no. Not quite. The Cybertronian race has been engaged in a civil war for many millennia, simply put."

If possible, her eyes grew bigger, "Millennia? Jesus, talk about bearing grudges. So, what's the story behind that?"

"Well…"

Alisha lost track of how long they had sat outside, practically hypnotized by the Cybertronian's words. He spoke of his world, destroyed by a conflict that raged for almost as long as he could remember. All the while, the sun began to set, falling slowly to the west.

At some point, Alisha's cat, a female tabby by the name of Zee, came out to join them. The cat trotted out from the slightly open door and over to the two conversing beings, barely giving Prowl a glance. She crawled up on the woman's lap and laid there, Alisha raising a hand to absentmindedly pet her.

"So you're telling me that while we've got these tiny, wimpy, birds that do nothing but eat and attack each other, you guys have got _giant mechanical owls_ that fly around your planet and try to _kill_ you?"

"Something of the sort, yes. However, even before the war they were rather rare. It would be impossible to find one unless it truly wanted to be found."

"That is so _cool_!" Alisha by then had long since forgotten any nervousness she had previously felt, excitedly grinning up at him.

"Your planet has some rather interesting creatures as well." He stated, motioning at the sleeping cat in her lap.

Alisha blinked and looked down, shrugging slightly as she stroked the feline, "I guess you could say that. Trust me, this thing does nothing more than sleep and eat. It gets kind of boring after a while." She poked the cat in the forehead, waking her from her nap. The tabby blinked her eyes open and glared up at the grinning woman, swatting lightly at her hand.

Prowl hummed, observing the feline with a curious expression," What breed is she?"

"Oh, you know about different breeds? Oh wait, you just looked it up on the internet, didn't you?" He didn't answer, but the wings on his back flicked slightly, "Ah. Uh, I think she's a Tabby. I found her out on the street one day and she stuck around soooo- I blackmailed my parents into letting me keep her! That was a few months ago, actually."

"Lovely method, I must say." Alisha stopped for a moment, _was that sarcasm?_ She shook her head slightly before letting out a sigh and flopping back into the grass, and unfortunately for her; mud.

"Oooh, I regret that. I regret doing that so much." Prowl blinked behind his visor and turned his head to look at her," I'm sorry, what?"

She shook her head and sat back up, glancing over to the west and catching sight of the setting sun, "It's nothing, but wow; very nice sunset." The tactician followed her gaze to the explosion of color across the sky.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Alisha spoke up again, "So, you gonna be hanging around for a while?"

He tilted his head slightly, thinking for a moment, "…We shall see."

"I hope you do."

Prowl paused, giving the human a glance. She had just stood up, brushing off the cat furs and grass from her jeans, "I mean, you seem like a pretty cool dude and you're like… An Autobot, right? One of the good guys?" He nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, see? It'd be pretty exciting hanging out with a giant alien robot from another freakin' planet. But yeah, anyways- I'm gonna go in now because I'm tired and in desperate need of a shower."

With that, she turned around, showing a massive mud stain from her shoulders to ankles. _Ah,_ that had been what she had complained about before.

He turned his gaze back to the sunset, admiring the colors for a moment. _A permanent vacation on the planet Earth?_ What about the war, though? The cause he'd pledged his allegiance to so long ago?

He glanced back at Alisha, who was cursing at the cat playfully nipping at her ankles, and paused.

 _Perhaps._

* * *

 **Alright, I've gotten a couple of questions from the last chapter I'm gonna answer for you guys!**

 **First thing's first, like it says in the Summary- I'm taking some elements from IDW/MTMTE comics. This will range from terminology, rituals (Conjux Endura, etc...), but most importantly- Character traits. Now, before you click that little 'X' on the top of your screen, know that I will not be changing the personalities so much that the characters are OOC, but I will add a few emotional quirks here and there.**

 **History! Everybody loves history! This is why I am creating my own timeline/backstory for this fic. (Its good((Well, its okay)), I swear.)**

 **Also, Prowl. I have no freaking idea how to write him. He's probably going to end up being sort of like Animated Prowl. But anyways, tell me how I did, and how I can make it better. If I mess up, I WILL fix it.**

 **I swear on me mum!**

 **One last thing! At the current moment, this fanfiction takes place quite a few years before TFP starts. As in like... A few years at the most. Would it be a bother to have the next chapter be sort of like this:**

 **"Small snippet of story"**

 ***Linebreak***

 **"Another snippet.."**

 ***Linebreak***

 **etc...**

 **Because honestly, that's kinda how I planned it. Just to kinda get through some small points that take place over time. But I do want your opinions on it!(The snippets are probably gonna be pretty long btw,)**

 **Also! Many thanks to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited! I'm very much honored.**

 **Now, I must go onward to fix dinner! My lazy family needs me!**


End file.
